


Don't It Take Your Breath Away

by flickawhip



Series: Lana Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dominant!OFC, F/F, Fluffy dominance, Submissive!Lana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana needs you... and you give her all your love.





	Don't It Take Your Breath Away

\- “Lana?”  
\- You can’t help the sound of surprise  
\- She’s already soaked through  
\- It’s been raining for hours  
\- She’s clearly walked here  
\- To You  
\- She’s shivering  
\- Sobbing desperately  
\- You know instantly what happened  
\- “Baby, come in...”  
\- You pull her inside gently  
\- Lead her through the house  
\- Undress her in the kitchen  
\- Taking in the marks and wounds on her skin  
\- She’s still shivering  
\- Flinches a few times  
\- She can’t meet your eyes  
\- “Talk to me Lanie, what happened?”  
\- She spills it all  
\- Sobbing even now  
\- She hasn’t stopped crying  
\- You put her clothing into the dryer  
\- Take her hand gently  
\- “Come...”  
\- She walks with you in nervous silence  
\- You sigh  
\- Bring her into the bathroom  
\- Wash her clean of the few smudges of make-up left on her face  
\- Wash her over entirely  
\- Noting what gets a wince  
\- What doesn’t  
\- She’s still tearful  
\- Silent once again  
\- You dry her once she’s fully clean  
\- And warm  
\- She’s still nervous  
\- Still shivery  
\- Still so delicate  
\- Your little Lanie  
\- You remember when she first came to you  
\- She had been shy then too  
\- And tearful  
\- Not like this though  
\- This is new  
\- She’s still shaky when you settle her on the bed  
\- Looks nervous even as you move over her  
\- You barely touch her at first  
\- Stroke soft strands of golden-blonde hair from her face  
\- Keep gently stroking it until she seems a little more relaxed  
\- She’s still crying  
\- Still frightened  
\- You can’t help hating the person who hurt her this deeply  
\- Even as you speak softly  
\- “I want you to repeat after me: I am beautiful...”  
\- She shakes her head  
\- “Lanie. Say it.”  
\- You push only a little  
\- Remove your hand from her entirely  
\- “I... am.. beautiful.”  
\- You can tell she doesn’t believe it  
\- She’s still crying  
\- “Again.”  
\- “I am... beautiful...”  
\- She still doesn’t sound sure  
\- “Baby...”  
\- You sigh  
\- Stroke her cheek gently  
\- “You are beautiful... Say it.”  
\- “I am beautiful.”  
\- Weak maybe, but she’s beginning to believe you  
\- You smile slightly  
\- Reward her with a soft stroke of your hand over her neck  
\- “Again...”  
\- “I am beautiful...”   
\- “Do you believe it?”  
\- She’s still snuffling  
\- Still crying  
\- It’s less heart-broken now  
\- More just pained  
\- It still makes you angry  
\- “Da...”  
\- You smile  
\- Stroke her cheek again softly  
\- “Say it again.”  
\- “I am beautiful.”  
\- She’s finally calming  
\- Her eyes are shiny  
\- Bright at last  
\- Your Lanie is back  
\- She’s smiling a little  
\- You caress her neck lightly  
\- Note her soft shiver  
\- “My Lanie...”  
\- “Yes ma’am.”  
\- She’s soft now  
\- Smiling but shy  
\- “My good girl...”  
\- She’s shy now  
\- Giggling a little  
\- You smile  
\- Cup her cheeks in your hands  
\- Stroke your thumbs over her cheekbones  
\- “My girl...”  
\- You whisper the words one last time  
\- Capture her lips with yours  
\- She sighs into the kiss  
\- You smile  
\- Release her gently  
\- Move away to find clothes  
\- Nightclothes  
\- Soft pyjamas  
\- She lets you dress her  
\- Curls into you when you settle  
\- Her head on your shoulder  
\- A shy arm curling over you  
\- You smile  
\- Stroke her arm gently  
\- “My Lanie, you’ll stay with me now.”


End file.
